Best Valentine's Day to Remember
by BellaRosa17
Summary: My one shot from Breath of Twilight's Countdown to V Day's Cupid Lil 'Uh Oh! Hope you guys read it and and review it.


**A/N: ****So this is my first one-shot apart of Breath-of-Twilight's countdown. I'm very excited to know what you think about my story. Review or pm me with whatever comments you have. **

**Here are two details you need to know. **

**Status: All human.**

**

* * *

**

**~X Best Valentine's Day to Remember X~**

Okay, so she's had a pretty decent life. She grew up in a small town in Forks, Washington, but when her parents divorced she chose to go with her mother and move to Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother needed her more. During her junior year of high school her mom, Renee, got remarried to this guy named Phil Dwyer. Renee was happy, yet still unhappy. Since Phil was a baseball player he had to travel a lot. Her mother couldn't go with him since Renee would have to stay with Bella. So, to give the new married couple some time with each other, without having to deal with a teenager, Bella decided to make some changes. The decision was made, she was moving back to Forks, and she'd spend her last two years of high school with her dad.

Don't get her wrong, it was nice. She truly loved her dad and she knew he loved her, but they're just not the type of people to spend their time together. Since she hasn't been back to Forks since she was about 12, what could her and her father possibly have in common? They weren't even the type to be overly affectionate towards one another. But they had more of a father/daughter relationship than we used to.

High school was okay. She made a few friends, got good grades and even had a boyfriend. He was her dad's best friend's son, Jacob Black. He was tall, lean and had an amazing body. He reached over 6 feet by the time he was 16. They started off as best friends but then they became something more. He was also her first. But during her senior year, he met a girl name Nessie and apparently they had some amazing chemistry and a connection he couldn't explain. But here's the kicker. He broke up with her on Valentine's Day.

She believes that is what started her hatred for that day. She absolutely despises February 14 every year. Even though she and Jake are back to being best friends and she thinks of Nessie as a little sister, she really hates Valentine's Day.

Now, she's a 24 year old executive assistant at Cullen Industrial Company in Chicago, Illinois. The assistant to Emmett McCarty, nephew of Carlisle Cullen.

~~oo~~

When she had first taken the job she was a little weary of Emmett. He was huge, even huger than Jacob but once he smiled and his dimples come into play you start to feel safer, and now I just think of him as an older big brother that I never wanted; who loves to embarrass me.

Then there's his wife, Rosalie. She's one of my best friends. Blonde, blue eyed and a body I'd die to have. She's like the most beautiful person I know besides Alice, of course. Even though to other people she's a hard ass bitch, but there's more to her than people give her credit for. We were roommates at Northwestern together and have been best friends ever since. Did I forget to mention Rosalie's career? Well, she owns her own business as a mechanic that works on exotic and luxury cars. She's absolutely amazing at what she does for a living. If I'm right, that is another reason Emmett fell in love with her.

Next there's Jasper Cullen. Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He's the quieter one of the group. He has this way of calming any heated situation. But when he talks he has this southern drawl that he got from his college days at University of Texas-Austin. He has this aura, the way he can calm almost any situation when he walks in. He sets you at ease. He's also married to my other best friend, Alice Brandon, now, Cullen.

Alice Cullen is a fashionista. Besides the fact that she's is a shopaholic, she also designs her own clothes called 'Lovely'. It's actually doing really well. She's also one of my best friends. Alice is like a sprite pixie that acts like she's on a month's worth of red bull all year round. She came up to me and told me we were going to be best friends, and she was right. We've been best friends ever since.

I am sitting at my desk, writing the memo Emmett asked me to type to give out during the meeting tomorrow when two shadows block the light. I look up and see Rosalie and Alice standing over my desk. Smiling, I turn around and look at them.

"May I help you?" I ask them, looking between the two smiling women.

"Yes, you can come with us for lunch." Alice informs me.

"Why?" I ask curiously before continuing, "Guys, I really can't. I need to finish the memo for tomorrow. "Knowing it's a lame excuse but I really had no desire to go with my friends to lunch and have them try to either set me up with a guy or be reminded of Alice's party.

Bella Swan deosn't do parties.

"You can finish when you get back. I don't have another appointment at the garage until 2:30. So, grab your purse, I've already talked to your boss and he's letting you go. There's no way for you to get out of this." Rosalie says while glaring at me. Her arms are crossed and she has that no-nonsense tone.

"Fine!" I huff. I save the memo before shutting down the computer. I grab my purse before getting out of my seat and see Emmett standing on the threshold of his office. He's smiles sheepishly at me.

I'm guessing that's his way of saying sorry. I couldn't really blame him. Rose could be a bitch and probably told him he wouldn't be getting any if he didn't let her and Alice do this.

I shake my head. He's definitely wrapped around her finger.

Once all three of us leave the office, we all pile into Rose's red M3 BMW. She definitely has amazing taste.

Once we arrive at this new restaurant called, "L'ecole" and are seated, Alice orders an iced tea, while Rosalie and I decide on strawberry lemonade. After the waiter leaves with our meal order, Alice and Rosalie focus there attention on me.

"What?" I ask them. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're fine, Bella." Alice says in a soft voice.

"We had two reasons we wanted to have lunch with you. One, we really haven't seen much of you lately, and second, you need a man." Rosalie says, straight to the point.

I look between my two friends and can tell that they're both serious.

"I don't need a man." I insist. "I am perfectly happy with my life, for your information."

"Bella, you aren't happy. You are settling. You know all four of us care about you. We want you to be happy, like we are." Alice starts with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, Bella, I mean, can you honestly, truly tell Alice and me that you are happy? Truly happy with your life?" Rosalie asks, in that all knowing tone.

I sigh. "I have a career, I have wonderful friends. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I dodge around my friend's questions.

"Bella, Rosalie and I have seen the way you look at our relationships with Emmett and Jasper. Even they have picked up on it." Alice reaches over the table and places her hand over mine. "We see how much you yearn for that connection with someone special. Why can't you admit that?" Alice asks.

"What do you want me to say? That, yes, I want to have what you guys have. That I want to have a husband I can come home to after a long day of work. One who sends me flowers for no reason. Who plans something romantic just because he wants to see a smile on my face? Why wouldn't I want a man like that? But _that _is just a fantasy. I live in _reality_." I tell them. "I've come to peace that I will probably never have that or even something anywhere close as to what you share with your husbands."

"Bella, I'm throwing a Valentine's Day party at my place this weekend. I want you to come and I think that you'll find your other half." Alice insists. Alice speaks with so much know how that she believes that I will find my other half.

I laugh. "Alice, you know how I feel about that retched day. I don't know why you insist on my coming to a party to celebrate a day that I loathe."

"Bella, what's so wrong about Valentine's Day? Yeah, you've had some bad attempts but that shouldn't mean you have to dislike it." Rosalie tries to reason with a frown on her face.

"Rosalie, let's recap about these experiences. My first boyfriend dumped me for another girl in college. I walked in on James cheating on me. Last year, I even went on a date with this guy named Eric who couldn't even survive a scary movie. Now, what do all these have in common?" I ask my friends who open their mouths but I answer before they can talk. "They all happened on Valentine's Day. So maybe I'm just destined to be alone. The fifth wheel in our group."

"Bella!" Rosalie snaps. "You are not destined to be alone. You are an amazing woman and sorry to say this but James was an asshole and a sadistic jackass. You deserve better than him. As far as I'm concerned, he did you a big favor. You look at all those failed relationships and the day it happened as a sign that you are going to end up alone. That's not true."

"Rosalie's right, Bella. You are funny and beautiful despite what you think, embarrass easy and you have two best friends who just want what's best for you." Alice looks at Rose before she continues, "You are using all these events as an excuse because you think it's your fault. You're scared. It wasn't your fault Jake broke up with you, it wasn't your fault James cheated and Eric, don't get me started on that weak little man." Alice fumes. If she was a cartoon she'd have smoke coming out of her ears from being pissed.

"So, you want me to give Valentine's Day another chance? You want me to put my faith in a day that I hate with my whole being?"

"Yes!" They say in unison.

"Fine, but this is the only chance I'm given the both of you. If you want me to come to your party Alice, I will. I will even give up my free will and let you play Bella Barbie."

"Really? Yay!" Alice jumps up and down in her seat.

"Calm down, pixie." Rosalie tells Alice.

Alice stops jumping and turns to Rosalie, narrowing her eyes. "Your are so lucky, Rosalie Lillian McCarty that we are best friends because I have definitely jumped on lower people for referring to me as "pixie"."

"Yeah, and I've bitch slapped, kicked, kneed and put my foot where it shouldn't be. I'm not scared of you Alice." Rosalie retorts.

"Okay, now that you've gotten my agreement can we please eat because I do have to go back to work?" I informs my two friends. Seeing their waiter coming up with a tray of their food; distracting them from their argument.

When the waiter finishes placing there food on the table, we all forget about all the earlier conversations and just enjoy the time we're spending together.

Rosalie was right; I really did miss spending time with both of these women. I missed hanging around them.

They've all been so busy lately with there respected careers and they don't get to spend time with each other since both are married.

**~x Valentine's Day at Alice's x~**

What did I get herself into? I ask myself as I am sitting in Alice's guest room while Alice is doing my hair while Rosalie was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Explain to me why I'm letting you torture me with hair products for a day I can't stand?" I ask Alice.

"I told you that I have a good feeling about tonight. Besides, you volunteered yourself."

"I know I did. Now, I wish I hadn't given you free reign. What makes you think that_ this_ Valentine's Day is going change the way I feel about this stupid holiday?" I ask.

"I just do. I have this feeling that you will find that other half you've been looking for. It's just a hunch, and you should know by now that my hunches have a way of working out." Alice smiles knowingly.

I think for a second. That is true. Alice does have an uncanny act of predicting certain things. I guess I can put all my faith in Alice. Besides, if tonight doesn't work out I can go back to feeling how I always did.

Before I can say anything else, Rosalie walks out of the bathroom in this fire engine red dress that stops an inch or two above her knee.

"Wow, Rose. You trying to make Emmett's heart stop?" I ask teasingly.

"Well, he better appreciate it because, I won't be able to wear a dress like this for a good eight months." Rosalie says running her finger through her curls but stops abruptly when she realizes what she said. "Damn."

She and Alice both jump up and run over to Rosalie.

"Oh, my, God." Alice exclaims jumping up and down.

"Why didn't you tell us, Rose?" I ask her friend whose eyes are staring at the ground.

"I wanted to tell Emmett first. This was my gift to him." Rosalie says shyly.

I don't think I have ever seen my best friend look this vulnerable in my life. Rosalie was always the hard, bitch. Never demure, or even docile. Once she met Emmett, he broke through all those defenses she put up. And he made her truly happy.

"Rosalie, you don't have to be afraid. Emmett is like a big kid himself. He'll probably throw you over his shoulder and go somewhere where you can be alone." I reassured Rose.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm getting all emotional and shit."

"They're called hormones." Alice chimes in.

"Okay, let's get past me being emotional and finish Bella up so we can get this party started." Rosalie joked.

We al laugh and go back to playing 'Bella Barbie'. Once Alice is done with my hair she thrust me into the bathroom with my outfit and underwear. It's a cute light pink lace bra and thong panties. I step out of the bathroom wearing the blue dress knit top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black heels. Rosalie does my makeup and gives me smoky eyes and light blush.

When there done with everything, we make our way downstairs to the party that seems to have already started. Alice and Rosalie go off to find their husbands while I walk around the living room to see who's there.

I spot Angela and Ben sitting on one of Jasper and Alice's couches. I walk over and start talking to both of them. Starting to feel more relaxed, until Angela points to Mike Newton walking towards us.

Mike Newton is one of the accountants working at Cullen, Inc. He has blond hair and baby blue eyes, and he's slightly attractive, but he's like a puppy that never goes away.

Bella jumps up and acts like she doesn't see him and makes her way towards the kitchen. When I walk in I stop as I crush against something hard. I start to fall and close my eyes as I wait on the impact but nothing happens. I open my eyes and meets the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I gasp as my mind finally registers these strangers hands wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa!" I mutter as the stranger brings me back to a standing position. I look behind me and sees Mike Newton making his way to the kitchen. I turn back to the mysterious stranger.

"I know you just saved me from falling and everything, but can I ask you something?" I whisper.

"Yes." His velvet voice answers.

"Kiss me?" I ask.

He stares at me for a few moments, not saying anything. The next thing he did shocked me. He hauled me against him and angled my head as he took in a fierce kiss. My eyes closed as her lips parted the second his lips touched mine. He took his time tasting her, exploring every crevice of her mouth. When breathing was becoming necessary he pulled back.

I almost whined in protest but stopped myself. When I opened my eyes, my gaze met his and the green that I once saw was darker now. I didn't even care if Mike was standing behind me right this moment, because the only thing that mattered was this bronze haired Adonis. I never felt so attracted to someone this fiercely before. Never felt an electric filled bubble surrounding me. Not with any man.

"Edward." His voice brings me out of her trance.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"My name is Edward. Yours?" He smiles. He has a unique smile. It's crooked.

"I'm Bella. Just Bella." I say flustered.

"Bella, beautiful Bella." He whispers. I feel a shiver run down my body, but not because of the cold. I had a feeling it was because of the man in front of me.

"Oh. So um, about that kiss." I stutter. "Thank you. I was trying to avoid this guy." I blush embarrassed by my truthfulness. I see he still has his arms wrapped around my waist. I can feel his warmth through her top.

"Well, if you ever need to use me to keep guys off you than I'm a willing participant." I stare up at him and sees lust and want staring back at me.

"Ok, this is going to be something new for me to say because I've never felt so connected toward anyone in my life. But I want you. I want you now." I tell him boldly.

He removes his arms from around my waist and takes my hand. He turns and I follow as he walks down the hall to one of Alice's guest rooms. Once inside I walk over to the bed. I unzip my jeans before I stick my thumbs in the waist band of my jeans. I peel them over my hips, butt and down my legs in one move, taking my panties with them. Then whipped my top over my head and unclasped my bra. When I was naked I walked, moved closer to him, pressing myself into him.

He was still for a moment, before he walked me back to the bed. Once I lay back on the bed, he turned his face into my neck and opened his mouth and began to kiss me. He slid both hands up the sides if my body until they were splayed wide just beneath my breasts. He held me that way for a few long seconds as he made a leisurely survey of the side of my neck with his mouth and tongue. Sensation spread out in my belly, warm and liquid.

He slid his hands up my breast and began to massage them, his fingers playing with my nipples, his palms cupping my weight. I closed my eyes and groaned low in my throat, spreading my legs beneath him so that he nestled more securely into the cradle of my thighs. The scrape of his jeans against my naked skin was highly erotic, and I circle my hips, savoring the friction, reveling in the feel of his erection pressing against me through the denim. Slowly he trailed open-mouth kissed up my neck, and my whole body shuddered as he slid his tongue into my ear. I moaned, my back arching.

As he dragged his mouth from my ear, I opened my mouth in anticipation as his mouth finally found mine. His tongue slid inside and I stroked it with my own, desire rippling through my body in powerful, building waves.

One of his hands moved from my breast to cup my butt. Lifting me, he silently encouraged me closer to him. I willingly pressed myself against him, our thighs wide, my body quivering.

"You are unbelievable." Edward whispered into my mouth. "You make me so hot."

I reached for the top of his shirt and started to unbutton the buttons but I found myself getting too impatient and I tugged hard, popping the rest of the buttons off the shirt. He broke our kiss for a few torturous seconds to shrug the shirt off entirely. Then his naked skin was against mine. I raked my hands down his back and opened my mouth wide to his invading kisses.

When had kissing someone ever been so intense, so amazing, so all-encompassing? I felt as though my bones had melted, as though everything inside me had become one big liquid ache. Edward ended our kiss and rolled to one side. I lay with my eyes half-closed, listening to the sound of denim sliding over skin, my breathing becoming more and shallower as I anticipated what happens next.

"Come here," he murmured. He reached out to draw me close again. I smoothed my hand down his beautifully sculpted chest tracing the planes and muscles. Rolling on top of me, he nestled his thighs and I guided his hardness to my softness. I rubbed myself against him, back and forth, back and forth, a torturous, silken, slippery tease.

"Edward." I said in a pleading tone.

Edward pulled away from me and reached into his wallet and found the foil packet.

Watching him touch himself, stroking the latex on was one of the biggest turn-on's of my life. He definitely was bigger than the guys I'd been with. He stared down at me, his gaze smoky as he took in my form laying on the bed. Taking himself in hand, he positioned himself at my entrance, then lifted his gaze to mine and slowly flexed his hips.

I wanted to close my eyes and enjoy the first delicious stretch of him as he slid inside me, but his eyes compelled me to watch him, to share the moment. I bit my lip as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. I can't ever remember being so filled.

"You're so tight," he said, his voice low, his eyes closing as he felt me embrace him.

I tilted my hips and wrapped my legs around him and reveled in being so utterly, completely filled. He began to move, his big cock so hard, so right inside of me. He kept his pace slow building the friction between us, his stroks firm and knowing. I rode with him, matching my rhythm with his, desire coiling tighter and tighter inside me.

"Edward," I moaned. "Fuck, please. Faster."

"You like it when I'm inside of you, Bella?" He lowered his mouth to my breast, his touch more demanding now, his mouth suckling, his teeth nipping, his hands shaping me.

"Yes, don't stop." It was exactly what I wanted. What I needed.

He lifted his pace, pounding into me now, the exquisite friction between us building, building…I threw my head back, my whole body was trembling with tension as I felt my desire climb higher. And then I was shuddering around him, my hands clutching at him, my inner muscles pulsating, my breath coming in short, desperate pants as I came and came and came.

He slowed his strokes as my climax dissipated, withdrawing until he'd almost left me entirely before slowly plunging all the way back inside. I murmured my appreciation rocking against him, my body warm and loose and damp.

Shifting himself higher, he changed the angle of his strokes and slid a finger over and over her clit. I started to moan. I began to buck. He ground himself into me, and drove into me. His whole body tensed as he climaxed, and beneath him I tensed as I came for a second time.

After a few minutes, he rolled over and walked over to the trash to dispose of the condom. When he came back into the room, he found me exactly as he left me. He came back to bed and rolled me on my side so that we were face to face.

"Alice was right?" I say quietly.

"Alice? You know, Alice?" Edward asks.

"Yes, she's my best friend. How do you know, Alice?"

"She's my cousin. I'm moving back to Chicago and she invited me to her party saying that I would find what I was looking for." His gaze met mine. "I think she was right."

"You know I had given up on this whole holiday. Alice convinced me that I would find my other half. I didn't believe her but I think I'm starting to."

"Well, I'm glad. So after today do you think you'd want to go on a date with me?" He asks and I can see the unsure look on his face.

I smile. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

He brought his mouth on mine again and we began round two.

Alice was right. This definitely was my best Valentine's Day ever and hopefully where Edward is concerned many more Valentine's Day spent together.

Best Valentine's Day to Remember!

**Author: BellaRosa17**


End file.
